


High Standards And Lights Going Out

by Crossroads_Blues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean and Romance, Dean's Take On Romance, Drabble, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Blues/pseuds/Crossroads_Blues
Summary: Dean shares his high standards for a special someone and then he actually meets someone who matches said standards.





	High Standards And Lights Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote that was inspired by a convo in a discord server. Not beta read, English isn't native, so sorry for any errors.

“Me? What is an absolute turn on for me?” Dean laughed and gestured for barkeep to get him another beer. He was sitting at the table in the bar with Sam and three other hunters. They originally came to Minnesota to take out the vampire nest, but found that Riley, James and Frank - the other three hunters at the table - had it already covered, but could use some assistance and after a successful neutralisation of the vampire’s nest, they settled in the bar to celebrate and after two-three round the talk inadvertently came to discussions about love. Riley revealed that he had a wife and a daughter, James and Frank told them about their girlfriends and now it was Winchesters’ turn to spill some tea on romantic relationships. When Riley asked Sam whether he ever wanted to settle down with someone, Sam just shrugged and said that he was still looking for the one, a person who he’d be willing to completely change his life for, just to be together. And then Frank asked Dean whether he ever met someone that he just knew was the one, which Dean laughed off, but word-by-word the conversation  circled around and came to four hunters pressuring Dean into revealing his ideal type.

“Huh… I guess I like badass people,” started Dean, earning himself a couple of laughs from Sam, “Someone who is actually more badass than me. Someone…” Dean hesitated for a second to form his thoughts. “If I ever saw someone who would walk in the room like they are either James Bond or my worst frigging nightmare, you know, the epic type of entrance, with shit flying around and lights going off, like Magneto or something and that someone would be very pretty and they wouldn’t immediately try to murder me, I think I’d like them.”

The hunters exchanged glances. “Can’t think of anyone who’d fit that type, Dean-o,” finally said Riley, “Gotta lower your standards, man. At least take out the light going out.” The men laughed, but Dean’s laugh wasn’t half genuine. He kept thinking about Riley’s advice to lower his standards for his special other.  _ Welp, I never wanted a relationship much anyway, _ thought Dean as his contemplated his inability to actually let go of the image of a badass warrior to be his significant other. Nah, the lights going off stay. He ain’t settling for nothing less.

Years went by and Dean still haven’t met anyone who would match his standards. Hookups were a regular deal for him, but he never meant them to last. A woman walking up to him from behind could hardly count for a badass entrance, but if she was pretty… Dean was game. But he never secretly stopped hoping that one day, the doors of whatever room he’s in would flung open and someone would walk in and Dean would immediately know that that person was the one. He guessed a tiniest bit of him still believed in miracles. 

And then Dean went to Hell. Hell broke him. Hell shattered his belief in miracles, shattered his hopes for the future, shattered his hopes for finding the one. And then he was pulled out by something and he remembered nothing about that something, but flashes of white and gunmetal blue. But he wanted to find it, to get answers and to get revenge for Pamela. It was that lust for answers and revenge that led him to standing in the warehouse in the middle of the night with Bobby at his side, hearing clatter and rattling on the roof.

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind,” said Dean as he glanced around the warehouse, furrowing his brows.

The doors flung open. A man in a business suit and a beige trench coat that was flying behind him like a cape of a superhero, a _very handsome man,_ unintentionally for himself noticed Dean, _a very handsome man_ _with questionable but good choices about hairstyle,_ walked inside _like a man on a mission_ , showered by sparks flying from light bulbs shattering above his head.

_ The lights are going out. _

The bullets that were raining on the men from both Dean’s and Bobby’s shotguns clattered off the man, not doing him any harm,  _ almost like Magneto _ , as he continued marching towards them. Dean silently cursed and armed himself with Ruby’s Knife.

“Who are you?” shouted Dean, as the man, presumably Castiel, got closer.

The man stared at him for a second and then replied with a tilt of  his head. “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

“Yeah, thanks for that!” Dean lunged forward, stabbing the man in the left side of his chest with Ruby’s knife, expecting the guy to glow orange from inside and collapse. Instead something completely unexpected happened. He pulled out that knife. With a smug grin on his face, he pulled out that knife  and looked at Dean, dropping the knife. And as the knife clattered on the floor, Dean stared at the man and he felt his heart go boom.

  
_ Oh shit. I think I like him.  _

_ Guess my standards weren’t too high after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave likes and comments! Not hate or harsh critique please :)


End file.
